Halo, the life of a Marine
by TotallyAwallZipidyYadaloo
Summary: This fanfic follows the lives of marines on the POA 2! Master Cheif's life reincarnates it's self. He has new friends and his family reunited
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Halo fan fiction but it's pretty funny it's about master chief and his daughter Jena (borne before chief was a cyborge) and life on The POA 2!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jena grabbed a small hard but light chunk of mettle and threw it at MC getting hit in the side of the head he fell unconscious. "I love it when his armor's off!" Jena shouted. Over the intercom you could here the words from cortana saying "10 points for Jena!"  
"Yay!" She yelled dragging her father past the lunching marines in the cafeteria Smiling happily in her cameo shirt and pants with combat boots her hair in a braid it was blonde and almost yellow, with a cameo cap on her head.  
"Hi guys!" she yelled waving with one arm the marines staring blankly  
  
"What the!" Keyes yelled looking at Jena  
"Hi captain!" Jena said excitedly  
"How'd you knock out the chief!?!"  
"I thought any one could do that." the marines shook their heads no in awe.  
"O well!" Jena continues dragging MC until she gets to a sink on the other side of the cafeteria and dumping water on John/MC. He wakes up wet.  
"Ow. I have a head ache." John said laughing sarcastically he looked up at Jena "Hey there little miss marine." John smiled happily. Jena glared at her father as if she was mad then smiled and gave him a hug when he was back to his feet. John and Jena walked into the lunch line being served normal pizza and space ice cream. Jena woofed down the space ice cream. Her father just blinking at her. "What the." he bit into his space ice cream and ate slowly when he finished Jena was gone and fooling around with her pet grunt (tied to a concrete block by captain Keyes) Pookee. Pookee was small and defenseless but likes to bite Keyes. Jena would always laugh when he did that. John leaned against the side of a doorway watching Jena play with her pet. When out of no where Victoria, (John's wife and Jena's mother walked over beside him then rested her head on his shoulder "Cute, aren't they?" not even noticing she was there John blushed "I... I guess." The Chief was utterly embarrassed at this moment. He hadn't felt her touch in a long time ever since she had to leave the pillar of autumn because it was getting to dangerous for her. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and left. 


	2. SPARTAN Project Jena 218

Okay, for you people who have read the books, I want you to know that this is all Rped out by my friends and I. And Jena is not John117's biological daughter, she's a genetically enhanced cloney thingy made with his DNA. Anyway this chapter explains it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chief ran his fingers through the many discs in a dark room with a large computer he pulls a blue disc out sliding it into a slit in the computer base below the screen.  
  
Screen fills with static until a man appears with his hand on the side of the camera adjusting it. "There." The man whispers to himself, he then speaks in a normal high-ranking voice "My name is Captain banes and I'm in charge of project SPARTAN 218. We are somewhat creating a genetically enhanced Spartan able to use any gun, neutralize any threat and be smart enough to create an A.I. from scratch. Her name, Jena 218. She was created using a normal human child the age of 6 months. She's highly advanced now that we have added a few things into her body, such as a few of master chief's own genes and a fake memory. But in order for her to grow up normally and grow to be strong we had to create a family. We decided to clone a woman from earth and gave her a fake memory as well. Then we had to find a father figure, We found that with the genes of master Chief In her, John 177 would be perfect. We had to insert extra fake parts of memory and change a few things in his brain. So, now project 218 is complete."  
The screen goes black with green letters and data zooming across the screen. The words 'Press Enter To Continue' pop up. Chief tapped the enter button twice and sat down. The screen went a static green but he could clearly see the video. A group of marines and girl the age of seven-stood back-to-back taking out covenant forces a hunter came towards the young girl. John stood up in his seat thinking the girl was in trouble. But the young girl suddenly dropped to the ground sweep kicking the large hunter. The hunter was actually affected; it fell to the ground with a mournful cry. The girl then started kicking it and attacking it till it gave up and died. The screen went staticy again then popped back into view this time it was the same girl only older and her hair was braided. She was wearing a normal marine uniform, no armor at all. Two large men grabbed her arms starting to drag her back. They were very muscular and large as well. The girl got one arm out quickly punching one man in the jaw. The other man ran towards her trying to grab her but she ducked and slid to the side. The man toppled over the other. The girl turned around and stuck her tongue out at them.  
Master Chief watched with interest. The screen went staticy again and popped up with yet another small data screen and another video. This time the girl was sitting by a window with her arms crossed and eyes closed. She seemed ticked. Chips Dubbo's voice called from behind the camera "Watch doin' Jena!"  
"Go to hell."  
"What's a matter mate?" The camera zoomed in one her when she slowly opened eyes  
"Get that damned camera out of my faced before a kill you."  
"You can tell ol' chips here can't ya mate?" Jena got up and punched the camera the screen going staticy again. Captain banes appeared once more. That's the info we have on 218 so far. at ages 7, 10 and 13. We have no idea what'll happen next.. Or when we introduce her to the master chief. End transmission." The screen went completely black the disk sliding out. Master chief didn't touch it. He just walked out past the rest of the marines sighting Jena asleep leaned against the wall her arms crossed and her eyebrows curved down showing her normal mood. Mad.  
  
-------------End Transmission-------------  
  
Short story, I know I'm too lazy to have every thing written down about Jena. Waaaaay too lazy.. 


End file.
